


Until Then

by hamstercheese7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstercheese7/pseuds/hamstercheese7
Summary: Choosing to be together can be just as hard as falling apart.
Relationships: Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Until Then

It was the breeze that woke him, the sudden light brush of air against his hair, the smell of cigar smoke coming with it. Law’s golden eyes opened slowly. The room was dark for the most part, but moonlight streamed in from the open balcony sliding glass doors. 

He sat up slowly, looking towards the balcony. The ashtray that had been on the crappy hotel room desk was gone, but he knew where it had been taken. His eyes landed on the jacket thrown over the back of the matching chair, eying Justice with slight derision. His own coat was hanging up in the closet. 

But it wasn’t cold enough to warrant grabbing it. The other side of the bed was still warm as he placed his hand on the sheets. He hadn’t been up for long then, which was good. That meant Law still had time to derail whatever dumbass thoughts were going through Smoker’s head before he opened his mouth and said something that pushed him away. Again.

He took a deep breath and got out of the bed, the hotel’s starchy sheets sliding against his skin and onto the floor. He walked near silently to the open doorway, stepping out into the cool night air. Smoker was leaning on the balcony, one cigar in his mouth, the other in his hand. The misplaced ashtray sitting on the small metal outdoor table.

Law stared at him, traced in moonlight, his skin almost as pale as his hair, his gaze falling onto Smoker’s face. A small pit of despair formed in his chest. He had that look. The look that said he’d been thinking too much. 

He didn’t look up as Law approached, but that was a good sign. He wasn’t actively pushing him away. Not like last time. Law reached his side and stared out over the balcony. The moon had yet to retreat behind the clouds, painting splotches of light across the harbor, the ships in streaks of black and gray. The Navy G-5 warship’s white sails glowed against the gray of the port spread out below them. Lights like sparklers glowed along the coast, the city ethereal, ghostly. 

It was beautiful. Smoker took a long drag on the cigar in his mouth, the embers flaring at the end. Law watched him from the corner of his eye, noting the faraway look in Smoker’s eyes. He knew what was going through his head. The same things that always went through his head. That Law was a pirate, that he was a marine. That what they were doing was wrong. That somehow Smoker was weak because he couldn’t stay away. That they would end in nothing but heartbreak and disaster. That they should stop now, because he was terrified of hurting him, of hurting himself. 

Law turned his head to look at him, the movement making Smoker’s eyes slide to his face. Their gazes met as Law prepared himself to say the same things he always said. That it didn’t matter to him that Smoker was a Marine, that the labels society gave them only meant something if they made them mean something. That wanting to be with the one you loved wasn’t wrong. That being with the one you love despite how the world would look upon them made him the strongest man he knew. Because if they did end in heartbreak and disaster, Smoker was the one with the most to lose. 

That he was worth the hurt, worth the fear.

“What are we doing Law?” Smoker’s voice was low, a tiredness to it that Law could feel reflected in himself. Law reached out and took the cigar from his lips slowly, bringing it to his own. The nicotine hit his system like a slow moving train, down his throat, into his chest, through his limbs, leaving a tingle in its wake. He looked out across the city below them, the clouds shifting patches of darkness. He breathed out, the smoke obscuring his view. “Living,” he said gently. Smoker turned to look at him. “For how long?” and Law found it funny for a moment that he was the man with death tattooed across his hands, but Smoker was the one afflicted with fatalism. 

He turned his head, reaching out his hand to grasp Smoker’s chin as he closed the gap between them. “For as long as we can,” he whispered against his lips. As Smoker’s hand reached up to cup his cheek, and as their kiss deepened, Law hoped Smoker could feel what he felt.

That this wasn’t forever. That Smoker wouldn’t always be a Marine, and he wouldn’t always be a pirate. That one day, it would be easier. That they just had to hang on till then. And that when that day came, it will have all been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my Smoker/Law bullshit faster than I thought I would be. I had this scene in my head and just couldn't not write it. I love them.
> 
> As always thank you for reading, and you can find me on twitter @Buggyisbest


End file.
